character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante (Canon, Devil May Cry)/AogiriKira
|-|DMC3: DA Dante= |-|DMC1 Dante= |-|DMC: TAS Dante= |-|DMC2 Dante= |-|DMC4 Dante= |-|DMC5 Dante= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends and his nephew, Nero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 4-C in base, at least Low 2-C, likely 2-C with Sparda Devil Trigger | At least High 6-A, possibly High 4-C, higher with Devil Trigger | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Dante, Tony Redgrave (The alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (DMC3) | 28 (DMC1) | 31-33 (Anime, Volume 2 and DMC2) | 35-37 (DMC4) | 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Regeneration (Mid. Easily survived being shot in the head and face at point blank range, along with his entire body getting shot by a gang. Instantly regenerated from a bullet going through his head. Also has shown feats of instantly regenerating from weapons piercing through his body), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Stated to be capable of erasing or restoring demons' names like his father), Accelerated Development (Was capable of unlocking his powers in near exhausted states, like when he's been beaten by Vergil and unlocked his Devil Trigger, or when his Majin form activates when in near death), Aura, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump or making any vehicle he's riding go faster), Holy Manipulation (Via Holy Water), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation & Air Manipulation with Agni & Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Duplication (With Doppelganger); Attack Reflection and Healing (With Royalguard); Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (With Nevan); Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann and Artemis); Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Statistics Amplification and Flight via Devil Trigger; Resistance to: Extreme Cold (Can break out of Cerberus' ice), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Cosmic Radiations, Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey), hostile Telepathy/Illusions/Madness Manipulation (Withstood being in radius of the same demon that used these powers on Vergil, thus she should scale.) Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Acid Manipulation (Can be able to walk through the Leviathan's stomach acid without taking any damage thanks to Devil Trigger), Blood Manipulation (Can fight off a sin's power to boil his blood), Life Force Absorption, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Possession (Resisted Ducas' attempts to possess him and stated that even as a child it wouldn't work), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters) |-|Devil May Cry 1=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon a giant serpent dragon during his fight with Mundus), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (Via the Untouchable), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Mundus away in the Demon world), Minor Precognition (With Alastor, capable of sensing incoming threats before they appeared, like Phantom and Nero Angelo; the latter was in a mirror dimension before he appeared); Hellfire Manipulation (With Ifrit), Time Stop (With Bangle of Time), Dimensional Travel (With Devil Sword Sparda, Dante could escape Mundus' Dimension), Resistance to: Fear Manipulation, Illusions (Is capable of seeing through illusions in Mallet Island), Poison (Can fight off the Nobody's poisonous bodies), Hellfire Manipulation (Can wield Ifrit without succumbing to its Hellfire wrath), Body Puppetry (Can break out of the Marionette's screech, which strings up their victims like a puppet), Absolute Zero (Is capable of surviving attacks from the Frost's claws, who's air can reach beyond absolute zero and can kill their any of their victims without feeling any pain), Darkness Manipulation and Time Stop (With Devil Sword Sparda) |-|Animated Series= All previous abilities, Resistance to: Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that reacts to Demonic Power and then turn them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 2= All previous abilities, Fear Manipulation (Was capable of spreading fear with his aura during his clashes with Chen), Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility (Via The Smell of Fear), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Advanced Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm incorporeal beings like Mundus, who was made of nothing but void in an alternative universe), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Statistics Amplification (With Quick Heart and Offence Heart, they amplify his speed and strength tenfold), Advanced Healing (With Healing Heart), Energy Absorption (with Beryl's Anti-Tank Rifle), Dimensional Travel (Can escape Trismagia's dimension by himself), Possibly Time Paradoxal Resistance (Withstood being in Argosax's presence which was causing Time Paradoxes.) Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane) and Precognition (When serious, Dante was capable of surprising Chen, who was stated multiple times to be able to predict the future) |-|Devil May Cry 4= All previous abilities; Resurrection, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation and likely Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato); Transformation and Statistics Amplification (With Dreadnaught); Minor Transmutation (With Gilgamesh) |-|Devil May Cry 5= All previous abilities except for Yamato and Cerberus, Hellfire Manipulation (With Balrog); Demon Blood Manipulation (With Dr. Faust), Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Afterimage Creation, Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger; Resistance to: Time Stop (Absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Defeated Cerberus who was capable of freezing Temen Ni Gru's entrance.) | At least City level, possibly Large Star level (Defeated Griffon who is capable of producing thunderstorms. Fought and defeated Nightmare, who may have created a dimension large to contain an earth and sun.) in base, at least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Defeated Mundus who was equal to Argosax. Argosax's mere presence was merging the Human Realm and the Demon Realm, which are universes separated by space-time. Argosax was also causing paradoxes through out the human realm and stopping time in certain areas.) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Large Star level, higher with Devil Trigger (Overpowered Sid using Abigail's power, who created a portal that covered a large section of the planet. Should be stronger than his base form in Devil May Cry 1.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Casually defeated an alternate version of Mundus who was superior to the first. Went on to defeat Argosax without any difficulty. Should have surpassed Sparda by this point.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Should be no weaker than his Devil May Cry 2 self. Went through Fortuna defeating demon after demon with no difficulty. Sanctus even posed no threat to Dante). Bypasses durability with Yamato. | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Far stronger than his previous self after having absorbed the Rebellion, and the Devil Sword Sparda into himself, unlocking his Sin Devil Trigger. With this power he went on to defeat Urizen who was empowered by the fruit of the Qliphoth. Afterwards he was able to battle Vergil on equal grounds.), bypasses durability to an extent by destroying his enemies from inside with Sin Devil Trigger. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to run and catch Rebellion which fell at these speeds. Capable of reacting to and maneuvering around Nevan's lightning, which shot up from the ground.). Higher with Quicksilver. | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should have surpassed his younger self by this point.) in base, at least Massively FTL+ possibly Infinite to Immeasurable with Sparda Devil Trigger (Mundus was capable of creating a universe, in which he and Dante flew passed many stars. The Furies of Devil May Cry 5 are capable of jumping through space-time, and Sparda alongside Mundus should be no slower.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Sid. Shouldn't be any slower than his previous base form.) | At least Massively FTL+ possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (Easily reacted to attacks inside of the Void, with Mundus being described as the Void itself. Blitz'd Argosax). Higher with Quick Heart | At least At least Massively FTL+ possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (Handled the Savior without breaking a sweat, and had no trouble against him. Should be stronger than his past self.) | At least Massively FTL+ possibly Infinite to Immeasurable (The Furies are described as jumping through space time, and Dante reacted to this quite casually. He went on to defeat Urizen, and could keep up on equal terms with Vergil.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Likely Class G | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Overcame the keepers of Temen Ni Gru, and went on to defeat Arkham alongside Vergil.) | At least City Class, possibly Large Star Class (Can harm the likes of Griffon and Nightmare.) in base, at least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can harm Mundus with his sword attacks.) | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Large Star Class (Defeated Abigail with one hit, while using Devil Trigger.) | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Capable of harming Argosax, and superior version of Mundus.) | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Stronger than before) | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal (Stabbed his sword through Urizen, and was capable of harming Vergil with his attacks.) Durability: At least City Block level | At least City level, possibly Large Star level (Can take hits from Griffon and Nightmare, as well as surviving an encounter with Nelo Angelo.) in base, at least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level with Sparda Devil Trigger (Tanked attacks from Mundus) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Large Star level, higher with Devil Trigger (Took all of Sid's attack casually, laughing them off.) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Unharmed by Argosax) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level, Higher with Dreadnaught | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Can endure attack from Urizen and Vergil), Higher with Dreadnaught Stamina: Very High (Can casually walk off multiple stab wounds, and walk it off without any exhaustion. Fought constantly during the night of the Temen Ni Gru, and only showed signs of exhaustion against Vergil.) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with projectiles | Varies from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with projectiles and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory; (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 as well. After absorbing both Rebellion and Sparda, Dante's main weapon is the Devil Sword Dante, alongside his pistols and the shotgun. Intelligence: Gifted. Within mere moments of gaining Devil Arms he easily masters their techniques without issue. Capable of out fighting veteran demons who've lived for generations. Weaknesses: Dante can become a bit over confident in his fights, commonly seen taunting and toying with his enemies. As his stamina decreases he can't regenerate as efficiently. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. * Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of devil energy. * Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. DT_Rebellion.gif|DMC3 Devil Trigger DT_Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT_Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DMC3_Dante Sparda.png|Sparda Devil Trigger DT_DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger DMC2 - Majin Dante.png|Majin Dante DT DMC4.png|DMC4 Devil Trigger Dante_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd24rn6.png|DMC5 Devil Trigger Dante_sin_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd26ew1.png|Sin Devil Trigger * Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Dante has access. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home in order to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. According to Nico, Dante's current state is suggested to be far more powerful than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. * Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. * Royalguard Style: Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways. ** Release: Releases charged-up anger and energy absorbed from blocked attacks for heavy damage. ** Dreadnaught Form: Uses Rage energy stored to transform into the Dreadnaught form, surrounding himself in a metallic shell, dramatically amplifying his durability for a limited time. ** Ultimate Royalguard Technique: Dante can consume energy stored up this way to recover his life force. * Quicksilver: Gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving his effective speed. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 2 | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:AogiriKira Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Devil May Cry